Project Summary This Small Business Innovation Research Phase 1 project will develop a magnetic bead assay that enables rapid isolation and detection of circulating tumor cells. Research on circulating tumor cells (CTCs), the metastatic precursors in the bloodstream, can potentially be pivotal in managing this disease as it aids in early cancer detection, personalized medicine and minimal residual disease monitoring. Compared to fresh tissue biopsy, ?liquid biopsy? of CTCs in blood samples is much more accessible and affordable, and is much less invasive. During the past ten years, CTCs have received enormous attention as new biomarkers and the subject of basic research. Therefore the development of a highly sensitive, easy-to-implement and cost- effective assay to detect single intact CTCs will have wide applications in bioscience research as well as potential clinical benefit. The ultimate goal of this research is to develop a highly sensitive and easy-to- implement assay to isolate single CTC from patient blood for early cancer detection, treatment monitoring, disease progression and potentially cancer diagnosis.